


can’t help falling in love with you

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, high-key angst bc life happens, is this cliché? perhaps-do i care? not rly, jun is an emotional bby pls protect, negative thinking thrives here, there are 2 reaction pics that i felt was most appropriate here, this is kinda classified as weight issues/self-esteem issues i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: jun's pregnancy consists mostly of tears, but that's a-okay.





	can’t help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this on junnie's birthday, but my plans never work out lmfao
> 
> anyways, i feel like my writing's been getting rusty so i pushed myself to make something with feelings??? does that even make sense? probably not

Jun jolts awake with a sharp kick to the ribs, groaning as he buries his face further into his pillow, eyes squeezed shut. Half hoping that if he lies still long enough, the baby will get the hint and do so too. But nope, the fussy tot nudges him again, as if complaining of their lack of living space, limbs pushing against his spleen almost in protest, Jun wincing at the feel, a wave of nausea rippling through him.

 

"Ugh," He murmurs, throwing the covers off of him, unable to see over the large swell of his bump as he attempts to hoist himself up, you know, just in case his breakfast decides to see the light of day. Using his hands to prop himself up, slightly panting as he steadies himself, the kid now rolling around in there, doing some hardcore acrobatic shit on his full bladder. _How fucking wonderful._ Praying to all that's holy that he doesn't piss himself, slowly heaving himself off the mattress with a low grunt, his once oversized but now skintight t-shirt rising up, to which he tugs down with a scowl. It fit perfectly a week ago, not too snug nor too loose, the optimal choice of clothing to support his heavy belly. Now it's too small for him to wear comfortably—or maybe he's just too fucking fat.

 

_"You're pregnant, not fat." Jisoo's honey-like voice gently scolds in his mind, hell, he can almost see the older's cattish eyes frowning down at him._

 

"Quit it or you're grounded." He chides, waddling over to the toilet as fast he can while being so fucking pregnant, truthfully missing being able to see his toes. Something he used to think was so overrated. Along with actually being able to see his dick, which, by the way, he hasn't seen in a solid three months.

 

Pulling his shorts higher on his waist as he finishes his business, the stretchy material digging into his now obscenely chubby thighs as he sleepily makes his way back to comfort of the king sized bed, the pressure on his back lifting instantaneously when he lazily plops down with a huff, the baby punching his kidney in response to the sudden shift of their home. Restlessly wriggling about inside him, a feeling he still isn't used to, and quite honestly, probably never will be.

 

Jun sighs deeply, pinching at the bridge of his nose, "Listen here you little freeloader, if you don't like it in there, please get the fuck out. There's plenty of room to spread out here."

 

♡

 

The next time Jun's awoken, it's by the almost primal need to eat, and once again he groans. Because he's already so full, his organs and shit getting crushed by the kid (that picture of pregnancy progression speaks to him on a personal level now), an uncomfortable weight that he just wants out. Laying still as he stares up at the ceiling fan, the stained light bulb almost blue under the low lighting, a thick layer of dust coating the blades. Whimpering when a foot collides with his ribcage, tears brimming in his eyes. Because ouch, that really fucking hurt. (And no, it's not an exaggeration. How about you try having a watermelon strapped to you 24/7.)

 

Finally forcing himself to get up when his stomach growls loudly, back aching as he sits up, just now realizing that he's spent pretty much the entire day in bed, a thought that has shame burning on his cheeks, the shade only reddening when he notices just how damp the bedsheets are. And now he's hyper aware of the clinging wetness between his thighs, of the way his bottoms stick to his skin, of the sickly sweet scent of piss, and oh does his heart plummet to his stomach, which is conveniently jam packed full of baby.

 

_Great, here come the goddamn waterworks_ , he bitterly thinks before bursting into tears, loud hiccuping sobs that have the baby going crazy in there, but fuck it, Jun doesn’t care. Fat tears rolling down his pillow marked cheeks, self-loathing near tipping, the pot just a smudge away from boiling over.

 

In all _due_ (it's a pun you see, no? okay, that's cool too) honesty, Jun personally wants to throttle the fucker who said pregnancy was a "magical" experience, because it's fucking not. It's anything but it.

 

His shoulders heaving as he wails, breath coming out in harsh pants, vision blurring and head throbbing, edges momentarily going fuzzy. And fuck, that can't possibly be good, now can it? He doesn't know, so he just cries harder, vaguely registering the warmth of another human scooping him into their arms, soft kisses being pressed to the crown of his hair, a hand rubbing his back soothingly. The baby kicking frantically at god knows what (Soonyoung said something about how they can kick your actual ass and Jun hasn't a full night's sleep ever since), Jun slumping into the much needed embrace with a slight grimace. Sniffling at the embarrassing display of emotions, but he can't help it, he's fucking pregnant. (Once again, Jisoo's words, not his.)

 

Resting his chin on their shoulder with a muffled sigh, the beginnings of a headache setting in, the feeling of sitting in his own piss mildly discomforting. The stiffness of dried tears only adding to it.

 

"You okay?" Jun able to easily recognize Wonwoo's voice now, a rhythmic, slow lulling hum that always manages to brighten his mood.

 

Pulling away as he moves to wipe at his eyes, Wonwoo catching his wrist and doing so himself, the calloused pads of his fingertips making Jun giggle, his own hand drifting down to his swollen belly.

 

"Y-" Pausing as he debates whether or not to be absolutely truthful, the kid tapping against his palm, a gesture that he likes to believe is a little boost of encouragement. "No, I'm really not." A weight being lifted when he admits those words out loud, swallowing down the guilt that comes with them, because after all, he doesn't have the right to complain. He wanted this to begin with.

 

Wonwoo doesn't say anything for a while, which in reality is only a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity to Jun. His dark eyes studying him with such intensity it makes Jun shudder, his unreadable expression back in place, and he briefly wonders if that was the wrong thing to say.  _Probably._

 

"I'm sorry." He finally murmurs, cupping Jun's splotchy face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together as he nuzzles close, the younger's locks tickling Jun's nose. "I'd gladly trade places with you-hell,  _everyone_ would." 

 

And maybe it's the hormones, maybe not, but Jun's eyes are getting suspiciously watery yet again, his lower lip wobbling the tiniest of bits.  _It really sucks major ass, 11/10 would not recommend._

 

"I know you would, I know. And that's what hurts the most, because I'm doing such a shit job when you could do so much fucking better." A sob ripping from his throat, his insecurities now spilling out, his censor long since dead. "I'm not fit to carry our baby, I-"

 

Wonwoo hushes him with a kiss, the mixture of salty tears and Jihoon's "borrowed" cherry chapstick quite honestly gross, but Jun can't bring himself to care, melting into the touch, everything feeling relatively okay for once.

 

"Junnie, I think we all can agree that there's no else besides you that we'd rather have to carry our baby, not even ourselves." Jun's heart clenching at the sweetness of it all, ears most likely tipped pink, the baby actually peaceful, perhaps done with their parents cheesiness.

 

"Stop being such a sap..." He shyly grumbles, flicking Wonwoo square in the forehead, who simply smiles in return, helping the older to his feet, texting Chan and Seungkwan to come help with changing the bedding, the younger two already being heard bounding up the stairs, bickering noisily as they do so.

 

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up.

 

  
♡

 

The third consecutive time Jun's forced out of his beauty sleep, it's by his favorite hyung and dongsaeng, and by the yummy aroma of blueberry pancakes of course.

 

Jun sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he struggles to sit up, cursing under his breath as he does so, his rounded belly heavy on his usually light frame, the spread of baby foot physically painful with what little room is left in him. The mountain of pillows cradling his back not doing any favors either.

 

Glaring at Hansol and Seungcheol when the corners of their lips began to twitch slightly, finding no hilarity in this situation at all, bangs falling in his eyes as he struggles to hoist himself up. Finally giving up after the fifth try, face flush with a mixture of exertion and humiliation, the kid obviously fed up with all the movement, all fidgety and shit.

 

"Help me, you jerks. Don't just stand there and laugh at me," He snaps, voice a pitch higher that it normally is, pouting in annoyance. Falling back onto the bed with a long sigh, chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep his tears at bay. Which he supposes the other two must sense as they immediately rush to his side, Hansol setting down the tray on the bedside table with a clunk as he does so. Seungcheol wrapping an arm around Jun's expanded waistline, the other carefully supporting the rather noticeable baby bump. Almost effortlessly sweeping him up into a sitting position, adjusting the blankets surrounding Jun too, Hansol soon joining them, placing the tray in the pregnant male's lap.

 

"Gyu figured that you were probably hungry," And Jun weakly nods, because god how he hates that word. For someone who used to love eating, it's now become more of a chore so to say. An action he has to do in order to provide for the baby inside him with all the nutrients they need, forcing himself to chew and swallow all for the little being he's currently growing. And perhaps that's horribly selfish, but that's just how his train of thought fucking chugs as of the past month.

 

Fingers shaking as he starts to cut the pancakes into bite-sized pieces, having found the baby would always shift about whenever he didn't, mashing the cooked blueberries down into the buttery dough with a grimace. Giving a small nod of thanks when Seungcheol hands him the maple syrup (the kind Jun had complained about wanting to Minghao for a solid three weeks until the younger gave in and bought it), not seeing the frown the older is wearing, or how Hansol keeps shooting him short glances every now and then.

 

Jun choking down his nausea when he brings a bite up to his mouth, the warm steam making him sneeze, the kid jolting in a way that has his stomach flip-flopping. Taking his time in chewing, wanting to drag it out for as long as possible, the food feeling slimy as it goes down.

 

"Taste good?" Hansol asks with a gentle smile, one that Jun is certainly unworthy of, Seungcheol humming beside him, picking at the bowl of sliced up bananas drizzled with nutella until Hansol shoos him away.

 

Jun nods once again, setting his utensils down on the plate, not having it in him to eat anymore, counting calories without even meaning to, a heaviness weighing deeply on his mind. Somehow managing to eat a couple pieces of the rich fruit without puking, before pushing the tray away.

 

"I'm full." And it's technically not a lie per say, because Jun _really_ does feel close to bursting, there really not being much room for anything other than the baby now. His cover ultimately being busted when his stomach growls, shame instantly flooding him, unable to look the other two in the eyes, which are conveniently beginning to fill with tears by the way.

 

Flinching away when Seungcheol leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, Hansol playing with his hyung's fingers, Jun's gaze still downcast. The few tears that slip down his cheeks making Jun want to curl up into a ball and hide away, guilt truly being such an ugly emotion.

 

Jun allowing himself to be held as he quietly sniffles, those negative thoughts hitting him full force, praying to god that the kid isn't feeling any of them. Because don't they experience all the shit he does? He sincerely hopes that he's wrong.

 

And after a while, he's okay-ish, not 100% fine, but just enough to be deemed okay. But that's better than nothing he supposes. 

 

Seungcheol murmuring something about moving the tray, to which Hansol does before clambering back into bed with them, their limbs entangled in a perfectly perfect mess, with someone (Seungcheol) rubbing gentle circles into Jun's belly as his eyes begin to droop. The smell of the eldest's vanilla shampoo causing his nose to scrunch, Hansol's warmth pressed into his side making him smile. The baby fluttering against Seungcheol's palm, a movement that Jun actually doesn't mind for once.

 

And while yes, he does feel awfully crappy, these two make it a little more bearable.

 

♡

 

The last time Jun is roused into consciousness, it's with an assault of kisses to his face, which has him blindly batting away at his attacker, whining when they keep at it. Fumbling around for one of Seokmin's stray plushies to chuck at whoever the fuck it is, thankful that the baby's remained asleep throughout all this commotion. Scowling when he can't find any, finally cracking an eye open only to see fucking Jeonghan hovering over him, the older wearing his shit-eating grin that everyone has come to know and dread.

 

"Go away," He slurs, perception still hazy, mouth dry and gross, throat chalky. Rolling over to his side to avoid Jeonghan's stupid looking face, the pillow pleasantly cool against his cheek.

 

Jeonghan gasping dramatically when he does so, _probably clutching at his heart or something_ , Jun muses as he tries to go back to sleep, this whole growing a human really taxing on the body (look it up, there's got to be some science behind it). Practically feeling his blood pressure rise when Jeonghan continues to poke and prod at him like the annoying shit he is, Jun swatting his hands away when they start to drift too close to his belly.

 

"Go the fuck away." Jun repeats, though he knows full well that Jeonghan will do anything _but_ that. (And no, that _isn't_ what he wants.)

 

Jeonghan whines but lays down next to him regardless of the warning, probably knowing that Jun wants him there anyways. Cuddling up as close as he can to the younger without putting pressure on Jun's tummy, the kid never having liked when weight was placed on their home, kicking harshly until it was gone. Oddly enough having the same reaction to pumpkin bread, unless it was slaughtered in sweet glaze for another equally as strange reason. Though the real mystery is why they liked the sound of the microwave going off so much, Jun having to leave the kitchen when it started to count down from ten.

 

The older softly carding his fingers through Jun's bedhead with a curved smile, lips shimmery from one of Chan's various designer lip glosses, the piña colada one if Jun's guessing correctly, as Seungkwan wears that exact kind all the time (his paired booty shorts even making the strongest man weak.). Jun reaching a hand out to wipe away at Jeonghan's smeared eyeliner, said male turning his head away with a laugh, his eye smile all too adorable. And huh, the baby must agree too as they're now kicking up a storm.  _Yay for Jun._

 

"Baby awake?" Jeonghan asks, which only proves that Jun's doing a shit job of hiding his discomfort, simply shaking his head as an answer. A particularly strong jab causing him to wince and breathe out deeply, eyes screwed up in slight pain.

 

"Want me to help?" This having Jun snorting, because once they were in one of their moods, nothing would calm them down. Leaving Jun to just wait it out until they tired themselves out.

 

Jun responding with yet another hopeless shrug, though at this point he's so desperate that he's literally willing to try anything.  _Anything._

 

Jeonghan nods and slowly places both hands on Jun's belly, being sure to be extra gentle as to not wind up the kid any further, tongue stuck out in concentration. Massaging the stretched skin gingerly, hands working with precise care as he does so, Jun sinking into the touch with a sigh. The persistent nudges eventually dying down into an occasional flicker here and there.

 

"Thank you hyung." Jun whispers, wanting for the baby to remain as quiet as they are now, Jeonghan smiling cheekily at him, a smile that has Jun regretting his expression of gratitude.

 

"You're welcome~" And Jun just knows that the self-proclaimed angel will brag about this for days. Though the funny thing is, he honestly doesn't find himself caring.

 

♡

 

_Bonus:_

 

"Have a baby they said, it'll be fun they said." Jun mumbles as he checks his emails on his phone, the kid wide awake and bouncing on what feels like is his lungs, leaving Jun to pass the time until they wears themselves out. Swiping left as he deletes spam after spam letter, his inbox decreasing a little more each time he does so, a sight that pleases him for some unknown reason. Placing his phone down on his belly as he rubs at his eyes, yawning widely, blinking at the switch from bright to dark, multicolored dots floating about. The sound of Minghao yelling at Mingyu drifting up the stairs, the two probably arguing over something ridiculously dumb yet again, like who gets to eat the last ramen cup this time. Jisoo trying in vain to break the two up, Jihoon more than likely completely gone from the premise of the house altogether.

 

Jun's attention turning back to his phone when it buzzes from where it's balanced, the screen making him squint as he reads what it's displaying.

 

**[11:38 PM]**

 

**squish:**

 

**squish:**

 

**squish:** @junnie

 

**anime tiddies:** @our darling junnie

 

**secret softie:** @jun bby

 

**cheol:** @junbug

 

**tall n bitchy:** @the loml

 

**wonton:** @my junnie

 

**tiny baby hands:** @jun jun hyung

 

**!!!:** @moonie

 

**anpanman:** @my very favorite hyungie

 

**hvc:** @the best boy

 

**assless:** @sweet junnie

 

**puppy:** @junnie junnie junnie!

 

Ah, so he  _did_ pick the right twelve dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man 
> 
> tumblr: mingsolie


End file.
